


An Encounter

by donoteavesdrop



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donoteavesdrop/pseuds/donoteavesdrop
Summary: Isak is home sick while Chris Schistad meets Even at a house party. A story of how Chris Schistad enters the Even/Isak dynamic, where jealousy and heightened hormones ensue. Set during Season 4.Chapter 2 is up!





	1. What The Night Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get this scenario out of my system: Even and Penetrator!Chris meeting. This is set in S4 (SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED S4: Now that Isak and Even share an apartment together). The whole plot is still in the works, so feel free to suggest any scenarios you would like to see by commenting - I'm lurking for interesting suggestions. ;)

There’s this guy who’s been eyeing him across the room. Amidst all the people who have, girls in tight-fitting tops and fit boys with devious smiles, this particular guy with brown slicked back hair and heavy-lidded eyes caught his attention. In all black with attractive girls surrounding him, looking like putty in his presence, Even wondered why the boy constantly gazed at him so.

It’s quarter past twelve midnight in Eva’s home and the place is packed. Even is already holding his third bottle of beer, his hearing muffled and the collective drunkenness of the crowd increasing with each pump of the music’s heavy bass. As he was idly observing the extensive range of liquor on the kitchen’s bar, a figure sneaks up from behind.

“How many bottles have you had?”

“Two,” Even looks around, facing whoever it is that started speaking to him. It’s the guy who’s been observing him the entire night, all smooth smiles and mischievous eyes. “This is my third. And you?”

“Frankly, I don’t know, man.” 

Stumbling on his feet, the guy amiably steadies himself on Even’s shoulder and points the tip of his beer bottle on Even’s shirt. 

“I know you, though. Isak’s…?”

“Boyfriend?” Even gives a smile and extends his hand. “Even.”

“Chris,” Chris takes Even’s hand, smirking as he eyes him up and down. 

“So, where’s Isak?”

“He’s not feeling so great, so he just stayed home.”

“That’s too bad. I miss that guy.”

“You’re from Nissen, too?”

Despite being clearly inebriated, Chris takes a long swig and gives a nod, his body swaying.

“Damn. Of all people, I didn’t think Isak would be… You know, gay.”

“Yeah, well,” Even gives an amused smile. “Neither did I when I first saw him. But how could you tell, right?” 

“Isak. I bet he’d look beautiful in bed.”

Not sure whether to feel amused, offended, possessive or all these things at once, Even didn’t have the time to muster a reply. Before he knew it, Chris was already on one knee on the floor, his upturned beer bottle spilling its contents on the floor.

“Hey, you alright, man?”

“I would… Fuck,” Chris slurs, leaning his body against Even’s. “I’d understand though. Gay Isak. I mean, look at you.”

“Oh my god! Chris! Is he okay?”

Eva grabs Chris’ arm in an effort to make him stand, only for him to fall further on his other knee. 

“Doubt it,” Even places Chris’ arm around his shoulder and effortlessly hoists him up by the waist. 

“Is there still any space by the sofas?”

“Yeah, I think so!”

“I’ll bring him over there to sit.”

“I’ll go get him some water.”

“Great! Thank you, Eva.”


	2. Feel It Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Even's encounter with Chris Schistad at a party, he comes home to sick!Isak in their shared apartment and tries to find out if there was or is anything up between the two. Quite unrelated to this point, but some sexytime!Evak ensues.

 

Even arrives home quarter past one a.m., slowly opening the front door of their apartment as to not make any loud noise. Sharing an apartment with Isak meant having the entire space all to themselves, which sometimes entailed the master bedroom’s door being left open. Even removes his shoes, places them on the rack by their apartment’s entrance and slowly pads his way to their bedroom. Guided by a faint light which he knew was coming from their bedroom’s night lamp, a warmth fills Even’s chest knowing that Isak left the door open for him, turning on the night lamp so he could easily make his way to him. 

After a brief moment of staring at Isak in a slumber, laying by his side and covered in blankets, Even lightly sits by his side on the bed and gently places his palm on his forehead. Isak’s skin is warm, but cooler than when he last checked before he left for the party at Eva’s place. Even eyes the bedside table, glancing at the empty pack of medicine. He makes a mental note to refill the empty glass of water for Isak later. 

Isak shifts, slowly blinking his eyes open. His lips upturn in a smile seeing Even back home, and Even loves the way Isak just _melts_ into his touch.

“Hi,” Even whispers, wiping Isak’s hair away from his forehead. He leans down and gently places a kiss on Isak’s lips. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Shitty,” Isak closes his eyes and smiles, languidly stretching on the bed. “But better.”

“You took your meds?”

“Mm-hmm. How was the party?”

“So-so. Would’ve been better if you were around,” Even lovingly places a kiss on Isak’s forehead and walks by the closet to get changed. He removes his pieces of clothing one by one, his plaid long-sleeved polo first, followed by his white shirt. Isak silently watches him from across the room, admiring how immaculate Even looks. Isak could tell by the light pink flush on Even’s cheeks and the extra sway in his stride that he’s slightly inebriated. 

“You know, drunk Eva and Vilde making out. Magnus watching.”

Isak snorts. 

“Sana watching over everyone, as usual. The place was packed, though. Party was still alive when I left.” 

“You didn’t have to leave early for me, you know,” Isak quips, half sarcastically, half earnestly. 

“I didn’t have to,” Even shrugs and shoots Isak a smoldering look. “I _needed_ to.”

Isak rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief, partly at how cheesy Even can get, but mostly at how fucking in love he is that he can’t even come up with a quick response to his comment.

“Okay, _mannen I mitt liv_. You should know, I can take care of myself.”

“I know, babe,” Even climbs into bed with just his boxers on and slips right next to Isak, sliding his hand on his Isak’s taut waist.

“But people at the party were already getting trashed. My _mannen I mitt liv_ was sick at home. I already drank three bottles of beer. I just really wanted to go home and lay in bed with you like this.”

At first, Isak half-heartedly pushes Even away when they started kissing, battling with his own temptation of sliding his tongue down Even’s throat. Oddly, whenever one of them gets sick, the temptation to have sex just gets all the more stronger. Their flirtatious push and pull ends up with giving each other pecks on the lips, on their necks, on each other’s jawlines, until Isak slips his tongue in Even’s mouth and Even couldn’t help but reciprocate, even if it meant potentially getting sick. Fuck it, they both think. They literally breathe each other’s air, so what’s the point of not making out? 

Things get heated up when Isak slides his hand under Even’s boxers and grips his hard-on. Even tries to resist the temptation to pin Isak’s hands on the bed, hook his legs on top of his shoulders and fuck him hard right then and there, but he didn’t want to exhaust Isak and make him more sick. 

Despite nursing a cold and a mild fever, Isak on the other hand, seemed to want it even more. His leg over Even’s thigh, he continues stroking Even’s erection, sucking on Even’s long fingers while he’s at it. When Isak sits up with effort to give Even a blowjob, his body covered with a slight sheen of sweat, Even looks at him with concern and holds him firmly. 

“Are you sure?” 

Isak thinks for a moment before he pulls back, indeed feeling lightheaded and a tad more feverish than earlier. 

“Yeah, you’re right, I should rest. I’m sorry.”

Even wrinkles his eyebrows and shakes his head no. “Don’t be.” 

Isak nuzzles his neck on Even’s chest. 

“I, uh…” Even starts, releasing the thought that has been pestering him since earlier. “I met Chris. At the party.”

“Chris?” 

“I don’t know his last name.”

“Oh, you mean from the Penetrators?”

Even’s face lights up in bewilderment. “ _What_?”

“Oh. It’s the stupid name of their Russ Buss. Good friends with William.”

Dumbfounded, Even continues to stare at Isak. 

“Sorry. I mean, you know Noora’s William? Well, ex-William… Fuck, I don’t really know.”

Even nods his head in amusement. “So. Penetrators.”

Isak snorts. 

“Yep.”

Even searches Isak’s face for any subtleties in his facial expression, not wanting to be intrusive but yearning to hear more details of their relationship.

“So, how’d you guys meet?” He starts casually. “He’s older, right?”

“Yeah. Just some trouble with the Yakuza boys. They were onto Jonas, so I asked some help from Chris.”

Even nods his head slowly. “He was looking for you. I told him you were sick.”

“Ah.”

When Even sees that Isak doesn’t have any plans on resuming the conversation, he blurts out, “I think he’s got a crush on you.”

“What?”

“Yeah.” 

“What do you mean?” Isak laughs in amusement. 

“Just some things about… I don’t know, babe, I just feel it.”

“You’re kidding, right? Chris may want to fuck anyone, but I doubt he’s bisexual.”

Even raises his eyebrows, boring holes into Isak’s face.

“Seriously?” Isak laughs. “What did he even say?” 

Even laughs it off, segueing to another topic.

“How does he even know me?”

“Uh, ever heard of the term social media?”

“So he stalks you.”

“Well, Even. Who was it that posted a scandalous after-sex photo of us on my Instagram?”

“It wasn’t an after-sex photo, Isak. It was a _before-and-after-sex_ photo.”

Isak smacks a pillow at Even.

“I really think he’s got a crush on you, babe.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Well, I’m keeping an eye on him.”

Isak rolls his eyes and just ends up smiling at Even. He can’t help but admit to himself that he gets flattered and slightly aroused when Even gets possessive like this.

“What time is it?”

Isak looks over at the digital clock by their bedside table. “Thirty minutes till three.”

Even palms Isak’s boxer shorts, and Isak immediately knew what he meant. Isak is shamelessly hard, his precum already wetting a portion of his boxers. They’ve done this before, when one of them is too tired or too sick, giving a blowjob to that said person is completely welcome, just as long as the receiver sits back and relaxes. 

“Can I?”

Isak bites his lips and nods his head, kissing Even in appreciation before he gets on with it. In any case, Isak feels that Even going down on him might even cure him of his fever. Flushed and hard himself, Even sneaks under the blanket, removes Isak’s boxers, and down he goes.


End file.
